


The Forgotten Omega

by Omega_guy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Mickey, M/M, Omegaverse, Sad Emil, forgotten emil, omega emil, victuuri in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_guy/pseuds/Omega_guy
Summary: They never remembered him, they promised to call, promised to visit, but none of that ever happened, he was always alone during the off season... Even on his birthday...





	1. Chapter 1

They never called, ever, none of them. True they always promised they would, not that he'd leave them alone until they promised, but they never did.

Every off season was the same, sitting by his phone waiting for someone, anyone to call, no one ever did.

His birthday always came and went every year with no calls, not messages and no visits, no presents and no parties, no nothing.

Every little ding got him excited, maybe one of them texted or emailed him, but it was always some stupid notification from one of his mobile games, telling him to take care of his creatures or a quest is finished or something stupid like that.

It seemed as soon as the off season started everyone forgot about him, even his coach, who spend the off season of skating coaching other sports, leaving him alone in his apartment.

He went to the doctors a lot, just to sit in the waiting room for some sort of company, but the nurses didn't like him doing that, there was no reason for him to be there, but they pitied him, the lonely boy who had to go to the doctors for useless checkups just to get some human interaction, pathetic, the forgotten, pathetic omega.

He sighed, checking his phone for the millionth time that day, no messages. His eyes looking over the date on the phone. July eighth, his birthday, he wasn’t sure why he bothered, no one ever remembered.

He considered going out to the restaurant down the street, he was a regular there, the wait staff was nice to him, they kept telling him he should try to find someone, he knew they pitied him, always going there alone, it was the same as the doctors, just some sort of human company.

Letting out a sigh, turning his phone face down on the table. Picking up what was left of his breakfast and taking it into the kitchen, washing the dishes and putting them away in the cupboards.

He let a soft whimper escape him, tears stinging his eyes, every year was the same, didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. Everyone else got parties, messages, calls and gifts, he made it a point to call everyone on their birthdays, make sure to wish them happy birthday and always sent them a present, even Viktor’s birthday wasn’t overlooked, and it was on Christmas day.

But then again… Viktor had Yuuri, and Yuuri’s family, to celebrate, and it’s kind of hard to forget someone like Viktor. He was a different from Viktor, a different story, blends in so much that everyone forgets him as soon as they can’t see him. 

Everyone had promised to call him, or at the very least message him, he practically begged them to at the end of every season, and they all promised… Empty promises, and he knew that, but still held onto the hope they would actually remember him that time.

He pulled a cupcake out of the fridge, sitting a single, lonely candle in it, eighteen less than would have been on a cake but a cupcake had no room for nineteen candles. Nineteen years of life, nineteen years alone since his parents died, only living by the neighbours who would make sure he was fed when he was a baby and the money he inherited from his parents. 

He lit the candle silently, sitting down in front of the cupcake and staring at it, blinking away tears as he watched the flame flicker before him. Watching the light dance atop the candle silently flickering.

"Happy birthday to me…" tears stinging his eyes, choking back sniffles or sobs.

The flame flickered and danced atop The candle in the darkened room illuminating his face and the glistening of the tears in his eyes.

He had never had a birthday party, it's wasn't until he befriended other skaters and went to one of those that he realised birthday parties were even a thing.

Nineteen years of being alone, he only just gained friends a few years ago, wait, do friends forget each other's birthdays?

No no, they were his friends, they just had other things to do during the off season, they didn't have time to just drop everything to deal with him.

"H-Happy birthday to me…." He stuttered, a tear slipping down his face. He always hopes at least Mickey would remember him during the off season.

He checked his phone again, still nothing, more tears slipped down his face. A soft whimper escaped his throat, if someone had been in his apartment it would have been impossible to miss the scent of the saddened omega in the kitchen.

He truly was pathetic, checking his phone, waiting for calls, emails or texts he knew weren’t going to come, they never did, they never talked to him outside of the skating season, ever.

A soft sigh escaped him as he rested his chin on the table, watching The candle flame flickered and dance silently.

The light of the flame illuminated his crying face, the tears silently slipping down his cheeks, little sniffles escaping him, not quite sobbing yet.

"H-Happy birthday d-dear Emil," he said softly. 

A sob escaped him, his shoulders shook as he buried his face into his hands, tears falling faster and more messy down his face.

His sobs echoed in the quiet apartment, no noise heard but him, so pathetic.

In the past a forgotten omega was considered broken, something wrong with them that no one wanted to be around them or mate them. Was something wrong with him? Is that why they all forgot him?

More sobs escaped him at the thought, what if he was broken? So hideously unattractive that he'd never find a mate, that he would be single and miserable his whole life!

Louder sobs escaped him as more tears fell. "H-H-Happy b-birthday too m-me……" he stuttered out through his tears and sobs, shakily blowing out his candle and leaving him in the dark apartment feeling even more alone without even the illusion of company from the flame.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked down, tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled on his jacket, going to the doctor's again for the third time that month, leaving the sad looking cupcake on his table the candle still in it, uneaten.

He cleaned himself up quickly, washing the tears off his face.

He opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight of someone about to knock on his door, familiar brown hair, stunning purple eyes.

“M-Mickey?”

Mickey smiled, his familiar scent of spices and what he could only describe as sunshine filling his nose and making Emil’s heart pound against his ribs as his knees felt weak.

“Hey Emil, sorry to come so unexpectedly,” Mickey greeted.

Emil stood there shocked, wide blue eyes staring up at the gorgeous alpha he managed to befriend somehow. “W-What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit of course, I promised you I would,” he smiled, setting his backpack inside the door softly. “You wrote your address down on my hand remember?”

That's right, he had, he had practically begged Mickey to come visit him during the off season, he didn't think it would actually happen though, after all he begged everyone to talk to him during the off season.

“I was just about to head out… I have a doctor's appointment…” he said.

“A doctor's appointment? Are you sick?” Mickey asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

“It's just a checkup Mickey, I can reschedule,” he smiled, not like he needed to go there with Mickey around.

“Are you sure?” He sounded so protective and worried, must come from watching out for Sara for all those years, it was comforting for him.

“I'm sure, are you hungry? We could go for lunch?” Emil suggested, if he had a tail it would be wagging so fast.

“Sure.”

Emil grinned, grabbing Mickey's hand and leaving the building with a slight skip in his step.

 

 

Mickey smiled, Emil was always such a breath of fresh air, the happy Omega always bouncing around him at every opportunity, his scent of hot chocolate and cream filling his nose whenever he got close and making his inner alpha go crazy with want for the tall omega.

Emil was chattering away as usual, but Mickey couldn't bring himself to care about what he was saying. He had looked so sad when he opened that door, not knowing he was on the other side, and Emil's hair looked a bit dull, despite it looking like he had recently showered it just seemed, lacking the shine it normally had. 

Maybe he was sick, he was about to go to the doctors, but he did say it was just a checkup, maybe he's getting over being sick?

That wouldn't explain the dull hair, that was normally a sign of a depressed omega, normally one who has been abandoned or mistreated, but Emil wasn't depressed was he? It seemed like such a ridiculous thought, Emil, the happiest Omega he's ever met, depressed.

But what if he was?

The thought was nagging at him as Emil pulled him into a nice restaurant and he tuned back into what the Omega was saying

"I come here a lot, the food is really good!" He chirped.

Mickey smiled, Emil was so cute, his heart always got fluttery when he was around the omega, something that only Emil could do to him.

“Emil!” A waitress called out as she walked over. “You finally brought a date with you.”

Emil blushed, stuttering out that Mickey was his friend who was visiting, the waitress wasn’t any less enthusiastic. “Date or not you’re not eating by yourself today, I’m glad.”

Emil’s blush grew darker. “Please just take us to a table,” he pleaded, trying to end the conversation with the oversharing woman.

“Oh right! Right this way!” she waved them over to a nice table for two, leaving the menus with them and skipping off.

“You come here by yourself a lot?” Mickey asked.

“I told you I come here a lot,” Emil replied.

“You didn’t mention it was by yourself,” Mickey frowned.

Emil didn’t reply, just picked up his menu, ignoring Mickey’s statement all together.

 

 

Emil was bouncing all over, taking Mickey to and from different shops, all of which had employees who were shocked to see Emil with someone. It confused Mickey why would they be so shocked that Emil had a friend? Emil however didn’t seem to mind at all, he was bouncing around telling everyone who would listen to him that Mickey came to visit him, getting kind smiles and confusing comments from everyone, well, confusing to Mickey who didn’t quite understand why they were behaving like that, they acted like Emil is always by himself.

Then again… 

“Hey Emil?”

“Yes Mickey?” The omega looked up at him with bright shiny eyes, not lacking the shine that had been missing when he had opened his apartment door.

“When was your last visitor? Before me?”

“You’re my first visitor Mickey, and I’m so happy you came!” Emil was a bouncing ball of energy, but what he said made Mickey’s heart ache. It was over halfway through the off season why hadn’t anyone come to visit? He heard them all promise to visit Emil after the blue eyed man had begged them all to visit during the off season, so why hadn’t anyone done it?

“But it’s over halfway through the off season Emil, why hasn’t anyone visited you?” Mickey asked.

Emil just shrugged, unlocking his apartment door with a bit of difficulty as he was holding many bags. They both went inside, dropping their bags on the kitchen counter before Mickey noticed it, his heart aching even more.

On the kitchen table was a single, sad, lonely cupcake with a candle in it, untouched, but there were droplets of water on the wood of the table. He looked to the calendar on the wall, there were different things marked on it, like other skaters birthdays, holidays, when the off season ended.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly.

There, on the square of the day they were on, sat the words written ‘My birthday’ in Emil’s handwriting. Mickey looked back at the table, the sad, lonely cupcake still sitting where it had been abandoned.

His heart just ached, how could he have not known it was Emil’s birthday? If he hadn’t come to visit when he did he wouldn’t have known at all, and Emil’s birthday would have been forgotten.

He went up behind Emil, wrapping his arms around the midsection of the startled omega who blushed like crazy. 

“M-Mickey?” Emil stuttered out, looking over his shoulder at the brown haired alpha who buried his face into Emil’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Emil….” Mickey mumbled into Emil’s shoulder, trying to hold back tears of guilt and shame. “Happy birthday…” He said as he lifted his head to look the taller man in the eyes.

Emil looks shocked, his gorgeous blue eyes wide and his mouth opened just slightly. Mickey looked at him, wondering why Emil looked so shocked at being told happy… Birthday….

Then it dawned on him, the sad cupcake, Emil’s dull hair and eyes that he had when he opened the door earlier, the absolute shock that Mickey had come to visit him.

“Emil… Has anyone called to tell you happy birthday?” Mickey asked, a slight hesitation on his question, dreading the answer.

Emil looked down, a dejected shake of the head confirming Mickey’s horrible thought. He hugged the tall omega tightly. “How often do you see the others during the off season Emil?”

Emil didn’t answer, just shuffled his feet awkwardly on the floor. Mickey’s heart ached even more for him. “No one comes to visit during the off season… Do they?” gaining only a small nod in response.

“Oh Emil…” He sighed out softly, hugging the omega tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

Emil tried to brush it off, “It’s ok Mickey, you’re here now.”

“It’s not ok Emil, you remember all of our birthdays but we never even visit you! Let alone remember your birthday,” Mickey’s heart was breaking, how could he have been so horrible.

Emil looked down again. “I’m used to being alone Mickey, I’ve been alone practically all my life…” 

“That doesn’t make it right Emil, we’ve been bad friends,” he replied, hugging Emil tightly to his chest. “I’ve been a bad friend…”

Emil buried his face into Mickey’s chest, mumbling something that Mickey couldn’t make out.

“What?” he asked.

Emil fell silent, unmoving until Mickey gently took his chin and brought him up to face each other. “What was that?”

Emil was blushing, eyes downcase not looking Mickey in the eyes. “I said, you are a good friend… Even if I wish you weren’t just my friend,” he confessed.

Mickey’s eyes widened, “You have a crush on me?”

“Crush isn’t how I’d describe it but it fits I guess,” Emil answered, a dark blush across his cheeks as a beaming smile spread across Mickey’s.

The shorter alpha got onto his tip toes, taking the face of the blushing omega in his hands, locking their lips firmly. Emil’s eyes widened, the blush growing darker and spreading all over his face even his ears.

It took Emil several seconds to process what was going on and convince himself it wasn’t a dream, Mickey was really kissing him, and on his tip toes as if the alpha couldn’t get any cuter already!

His heart stuttered in his chest before beating what seemed like a million times per minute, his face felt so hot and feverish which he knew was a blush not an actual fever. He kissed back passionately, as cliche as it seemed it was like fireworks were going off, sparks were flying, blue eyes fluttered closed, feeling Mickey’s soft lips against his as they wrapped their arms equally around each other. It was just perfect, there was no other way to describe it. 

It felt like only a few seconds, which was probably minutes or something but neither of them had kept aware of time during their impromptu make out session. They looked at each other, Mickey sinking back onto the flats of his feet, Emil’s eyes following his down, never breaking eye contact as blue met stunning violet.

“D-Do you really mean that Mickey?” Emil stuttered out, his heart was still fluttering in his chest, his stomach felt like thousands of butterflies had been set free.

Mickey’s arms around Emil tightened, looking him right in the eyes, no hint of joke or trickery. “I will always mean that Emil.”

Emil tightened his hug on Mickey as well, burying his face into Mickey’s shoulder, a soft sniffle escaping him. “T-Thank you,” he mumbled into Mickey’s shoulder.

 

Mickey moved them to the couch, pulling the tall omega to his chest as he laid back against the pillows, Emil keeping his face buried into Mickey’s chest, nuzzling him gently as Mickey breathed in Emil’s scent, a purr of content rising in the alpha’s throat, Emil’s softer purrs joining soon after, enjoying the feeling of the alpha’s arms wrapped around him.

If it was the last thing he did, Mickey was going to make sure that no one ever forgot Emil again, not for the off season, and not for his birthday, never ever, again.


End file.
